A Veela to Love
by Aransa
Summary: He thought about his Cousins and the only thing that comes to his head is: They are such Mother hens! Veela Harry! in Martial arts trained Harry! it's obviously Mpreg, I love Babys! and Harry now too!


Hey, people! This is my first ever Story in and I hope you don't mind Grammar errors. I'm really not good with grammatic.

 ** _IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _Veela!Harry_**

 _Italics =_ English, Latin, French... ETC

 **Disclaimer:** I own here nothing except my Idea!

Chapter 1

(13 years)

He was bored. Dumbledore had told him of the prophecy, right after the Dementor incident at Quidditch in Hogwarts. He had brought Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody to him, Ron and Hermione for the last half year, along with various Masters, (in a time bubble where they were given 7 years for 5 Months, but did not age) in these subjects: Charms, Runes, Alchemy, Wandless Magic, Muggle Martial Arts, Transfiguration, House Magic, Swordsmanship, Element-bending (With Magic) and to his Surprise also how to deal with different guns.

Of course there were also these magical rifles, which depending on the strength of the owner's owner, could cause a lot of chaos, which by him was twice as much as by Dumbledore, but in the Final fight, after the joint Horcrux hunt with Their Teachers, did not benefit them, as the death-eaters were simply too weak to present a real problem for them.

He did not even have to die because they had found out that the goblins liked to do such things with their rituals. And that Goblins had an immense influence on Potters ... who would have thought that Harry `Hari` Potter could be such a good learner and then also about money!

Well, that does not count anymore, Voldie was dead and the Deadly Hollows were finally at the place where they belonged ... Harry `Hari`Peverell-Potter-Black's hands; the last worthy Peverell, heir to Ignotus Peverell and 'Master of Death'. At first, he had thought nothing of the title, but when the drastic changes to his body began, he began to seek solutions with his former teachers. What they found was not nice for Hari.

Apparently, he already had a certain halt about the being 'Death' but for this, his Body had to change and become 'sweet' and 'pretty', accept his Kreature side. In the sense of ... HOLY SHIT, HE LOOKS LIKE A DOLL! Well, he was a Half-Veela.

This was worse than to be told that he was Death's possession and since he did not want to say Death constantly, he called his owner now Mors. Yes, well, he already called Death his owner. That he would look young until his death, disturbed him tremendously, since he would only grow to the maximum of age 25, but something told him that he would no longer be the only one to whom this fate was concerned.

At first, he only felt watched, but it was not like a stalker watching you, more like parents watching over the kids. It was unusual for him, but he got used to it after a week and even started to look for it when he could not feel it. After a while, however, Death (or Mors) showed up and told him about his title as The 'Master of Death'. It was actually quite simple: 1. Stay alive; 2. Destroy all artefacts in the Magical World that lead to Mors; 3. Kill all those who stand in your way. Quite easy.

(13 years, almost 14)

One was quickly bored in England, and if you know almost everything there is to Magic, even more. So he decided to take his no-mage training a bit further and go abroad. Fortunately, he had taken language courses behind the backs of the Dursleys. Well, at least, Japan was an interesting country and as the third richest `Person` (* Cough * Half-Veela * Cough *) in the world, he could afford everything.

And so he had landed in Japan, undisturbed by the Magic world, because he had passed his OLW's and NEWT's (although he was only 13, almost 14). In a stink Normal country, for not so stink normal humans, that was the home of the relatives that had given the Blacks the Sharingan (No-Mag`s, Muggles, A.K.A: stink-rich noses). Does anyone here notice the sarcasm?

A small, fragile youth went with elegance out of the Airport, a large suitcase at his side. He wore a tight sleeveless dark green muscular shirt that ended just above his hairless navel, leaving his pale, rosy skin free, with only his deep green military trousers with two pockets and calves high combat boots blocking the view of more intimate parts. His eyes were a deep fresh forest-green and almond-shaped, which were slightly slit. His facial features clearly showed that he had Asian genes and damn it Kami, he was hot and Cute!

The knee-length black braid did not make it any better, leaving his pierced ears free. On the right ear, in the auricle, he had the Chinese sign for love, and on the left, in the earlobe, one after the other, three earrings with 3 cm long tear-shaped stones, all slightly transparent. Besides his skin; ice blue, afterwards; blood red, and all outside; amber. Of course, these three had permanent 'feathered spells' since he did not want to ruin his ear.

Hari Took a cab, told the driver where he wanted to, and gazed at the buildings that passed him. When the taxi stopped in Front of a huge building, he could not help but roll his eyes. Really, had the temple with the portal to the elementary nations to be so ... so ... Hogwart-Risch? Clearly, it was complete in Japanese style but the atmosphere was so Hogwarts!

Hari Pov

I feel struck by this priestess as if she wanted to see what I really am ... that is it, maybe, after all, I am also a half-elemental Veela, hellishly strong for these people. The Muggles did not invent the comic `The Flash` from nothing. For me, they all move in slow motion when I change. Ah, now she looks at me funny. I can almost not hold back my laughter and I swear I let it show a bit in my eyes that I'm laughing at her, even if only, so she does not think I'm heartless. I can not always wear my Pokerface.

"You're half an elemental Veela." A fact, obviously. "What am I supposed to be, a dragon ?" I really can not help my voice slipping into baby talk, this woman just gets on my nerves, she was too arrogant for a Wizard priestess.

Third Person Pov

Hari had been waiting for 6 hours. The priestess (from whom he didn't even know the name) had sent a brief to relatives whom he had apparently the Sharingan from. Now here he was sitting and singing in the waiting room. Yes, singing; he was pretty good at it.

 _"Are you insane like me?_

 _Been in pain for me? -"_

He could feel five people outside the room, one of which was the priestess. It did not interest him, however, he liked this song and sang to the music that flowed through the headphones in his ears.

 _"- Bought a hundred dollar bottle of Champagne like me?_

 _Just pour that Motherfucker down the drain like me?_

 _Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_

 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me? - "_

They were just behind the door but did not come in.

 _" Do the people whisper about you on the train like me?_

 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_ _~ "_

A short Pause in the song made him realize that the door was slightly open.

 _"And all the people say:_

 _"You can't wake up,_

 _This is not a dream,_

 _You're part of a machine,_

 _You are not a human being,_

 _With your face, all made up,_

 _Living on a screen,_

 _Low on self-esteem,_

 _So you run on Gasoline."_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh~,_

 _I think there's a flaw in my code,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh~,_

 _These voices won`t leave me alone,_

 _Well, my heart is gold,_

 _and my hands are cold,_ _"_

 _~Pause~_

 _"Are you deranged like me?_

 _Are you strange like me?_

 _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_

 _Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_

 _Pointing fingers cause you`ll never take the blame like me?_ _"_

 _~Pause~_

 _"And all the people say:_

 _"You can't wake up,_

 _This is not a dream,_

 _You`re part of a machine,_

 _You are not a living being,_

 _With your face, all made up,_

 _Living on a screen,_

 _Low on self-esteem,_

 _So you run on Gasoline._ _"_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh~,_

 _I think there's a flaw in my code,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh~,_

 _These voices won`t leave me alone,_

 _Well, my heart is gold,_

 _and my hands are cold… ~_ _"_

 _(Gasoline)_

 _Clapping was heard. The priestess had a mocking smile in her face, which he immediately wiped from her face as he showed his full matured Sharingan very briefly._


End file.
